


Sweet Memory

by HeartsFate



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Something short and sweet as I make my first venture into the Pokemon world, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Late to Piers' concert, Leon loses himself in a happy memory.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Memory

It was always a drastic change in scenery whenever he comes to Spikemuth. The cities dark and grimy design a great contrast to the brightness of just about everywhere else.

Though Leon never complains. 

He likes his visits to the dark city. Lively, despite its grim appearance. Even in the dead of the night, especially on nights much like tonight when Piers has organized a concert. 

All of Spikemuth is out and about, eager to see their leader belt out his latest musings. Only a few trainers linger in the streets, greeting him with smiles and teasing words for being late while clapping the former champion on the back as he made his way down to Piers’ performance stage. 

He hoped Piers wouldn’t mind his late arrival, but matters at the Battle Tower had needed his immediate attention.

What was he supposed to tell them? Sorry, mate, boyfriends throwing a concert. I can’t deal with you right now.

Leon shook his head with a chuckle, finally arriving at the city's end. The lights focused on center stage, Piers’ hands wrapped around his mic as he sang his heart out, eyes closed.

Arceus. He was beautiful.

Leon smiles as he found a spot in the back of the crowd, remembering the first time he’d heard that voice, years ago when they’d taken part in their own challenges.

* * *

Leon silently cursed Raihan for abandoning him. The dragon-type trainer left him alone in favor of flirting with Nessa. After all, he knew how easily distracted Leon could become. How easy it was to get lost in a massive crowd, especially one as big as Rose Tower.

He should have asked Raihan the location of their locker room before letting him run off. But he shrugged it off and continued on, letting his friend have his fun. If anything he’d ask one of the officials to help him. 

Rose Tower had always been an exciting place to visit, moreso now that he was at the end of his challenge tour and was going to show all of Galar what a true champion looked like. He couldn’t wait.

Leon continued to wonder, waving excitedly to Mr. Kabu and Mrs. Melody and her son Gordie as he passed. 

A voice made him pause, following it further down a hallway as his curiosity peaked. The locker room door was just barely open, a crack just large enough to peek in without disturbing who ever was singing.

Without a second thought, Leon did just that. Inside on one of the benches sat a thin teen with short two-toned hair, a bright smile on his lips as he sang to the little girl holding his hands. She bounced happily in front of him, her little dark pigtails bouncing as she swung their hands back and forth to his words. 

“Oi, Lee who ya spyin’ on?” 

Raihan’s hand slapped harshly against his back, causing him to tumble forward. The door flew open under his weight and Leon lost all sense of balance. No way of catching himself, he crashed face first to the ground with a painful groan.

Leon laid there, embarrassed and afraid as Raihan’s laughter seemed to drown him. 

“Ya a’right, mate?”

The violet-haired teen lifted himself just enough to finally look up. Surprised when he came within a breath or two away from a tired looking pale face. The singer. Seeing him up close, Leon remembered him to be the wickedly good dark-type trainer from Spikemuth. 

Pushing himself up to his feet, Leon purposely knocked into the still laughing Raihan. 

“Fine. I’m fine,” tugging down at the brim of his snapback.

“Ya sure ‘bout that?” The other boy asked, leaning up slightly to stare at him. A pale hand reaching out to…

* * *

Leon yelps, torn from his thoughts, rubbing at the sore spot on his forehead. He focuses on the long black and white head in front of him. A playful smirk playing on Piers’ lips as he meets Leon’s eyes, drawing his hand back to his side.

“Ya a’right, mate?” he echoes the memory Leon had been lost in. 

“Fine. I’m fine.”

Piers hums before a light chuckle escapes him. “Ya nearly miss mah concert then zoned out for most of it.”

Leon blinks, taking in everything around them. The large crowd had long disappeared with only a few stragglers remaining to help to put away equipment for another night. 

He smiles apologetically, “Was lost in my thoughts.”

Piers’ hums again, retrieving a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He waits as he slips the tobacco stick between his lips, brow raising when Leon didn’t continue to elaborate. 

With a light cough, Leon tugs at the brim of his snapback. Covering his eyes to try and hide the burning of his cheeks, “the first time I heard you sing.”

He continues to refuse to meet Piers’ eyes, listening as Piers takes a deep drag of his cigarette. The silence is a little overwhelming and yet he still can’t look up. 

Piers shakes his head, bumping into Leon’s side, “Ya giant sap.” Before Leon can reply, Piers pulls him forward and steals a kiss. Leon’s eyes close at the contact, melting under the others touch.

“Ya owe me dinner,” Piers whispers against his lips as he pulls away, “Hop and Marnie are waitin’.” 

Leon remains rooted in place, eyes closed as Piers pats his cheek and steps away. A content smile graces his lips as he turns to follow, lopping an arm around the thinner man’s shoulders. Piers protests despite making no attempt to escape. Simply allowing himself to be pulled closer as Leon buried his face into the others’ soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my first attempt to dip into this fandom. Not my best work but it was bothering me enough to attempt to write it down. So here we are. 
> 
> While I love Raihan/Piers, Raihan/Leon and of course Raihan/Piers/Leon. I've been on such a need for just Leon/Piers that's not OT3 related and there's so little of it out there T^T. 
> 
> What's a girl to do? Write it her damn self! I have needs okay.


End file.
